1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-203354, there is disclosed an art of wiring a wire harness composed by bundling a plurality of electric wires on a door of a car. Because the conductors of the electric wires are made of copper comparatively deformable, the situation that the electric wires are deformable is not improved even though the electric wires are bundled. Therefore in wiring the wire harness on the door, the wire harness is wired along a predetermined wiring path by placing the wire harness at a plurality of positions of the wiring path with a fixing tool such as a clip.
At a site where the wire harness is wired along the predetermined wiring path, as described above, it is necessary to perform the work of locking the wire harness to a plurality of fixtures fixed to the door in advance or the work of mounting a plurality of fixtures mounted on the wire harness in advance on the door. Thus much work effort is required. Therefore improvement in workability is desired.
The present invention has been completed based on the above-described situation. It is an object of the present invention to improve work efficiency.